


Spanking

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel just made Dean angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

Dean Winchester has a short list of things that piss him off to no end.

This list includes:  
-Almost Dying (Which happened much more often than he would hope)  
-Actually Dying (Also happened more than he was comfortable with)  
-Castiel (There's not really a way around this one)

Although Castiel has certainly helped dwindle the first two down, he also quickly made it onto the list for being such a prick. And if he wasn't being a prick, then he was being curious and totally un-cute about not knowing something.

They had been in Navada for two days now, trying to figure out what was going on in the town. A couple of kids went missing over the past few months, none of them yet to be found. Sam and Dean couldn't find what it was, but Castiel insisted that it was something Supernatural. The brothers had been taking turns going out and searching the nearby area for any changes over the past couple of days.

Castiel frowned at him from his place on the couch as Dean paced back and fourth across the motel room. "You have made no progress."

Dean glared at the Angel. "I'm aware of that, Chuckles."

Castiel's lips tilted further down at the ungodly nickname, but he didn't comment on it. "We have been here for two days."

Dean groaned in frustration, sat down on the bed and pointed at Castiel. "That's it. Get over here."

The Angel blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come over here."

Completely confused, Castiel stood up from the couch and walked over to the man, stopping in front of him.

To his credit, he didn't react when Dean reached out and grabbed him before pushing him down across his lap, face-down. "I do not understand. What is this?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man on his lap. "You remember the Pizza Man? You were so Goddamn curious about it, I might as well fill you in: The 'hitting' is called 'spanking.' The Pizza Man used it to turn the girl on, but you're pissing me off to no end with your bitching!"

"I am not a female dog, I do not-" Castiel's words got cut off when Dean hit him on the backside, hard. "What are-"

"We" slap "will" slap "finish" slap "this" slap "case" slap "whenever" slap "we" slap "want!" slap.

Dean went silent, huffing a little, his hand red. "That's your punishment for complaining."

Still draped across his lap, Castiel frowned. "I can see how that would work on humans. I did not find that pleasant."


End file.
